As It Should Be
by Xennie.B
Summary: Complete One-shot Darien's friends follow him one day when he runs from the arcade and discover his alter ego. Secrets and identities will be revealed. DarienSerena, AndrewMina, ChadRay, GregAmi, KenLita


Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Darien sat at the arcade talking with the rest of the guys, Greg, Ken, Chad and Andrew like it was any other Saturday only the arcade was virtually empty apart from them. However something was bugging Darien, it was the look Greg kept giving him. It was almost as if he knew something was going to happen and he was worried about it. Finally Darien got so bugged he just asked him.  
  
"Hey Greg you ok?" Darien asked,  
  
Greg nodded instantly. "Yeah Darien everything's fine. I ... um ... Look guys I've gotta go ok, I'll talk to you later." Greg said and got up and just left.  
  
"Well that was weird," Ken muttered,  
  
"Yeah I wonder what's up with him?" Chad replied.  
  
"Maybe one of us should follow him?" Andrew said.  
  
"Well it's too late now he left at a run so he'll be a bit of a way from here and we don't even know where he was going." Darien muttered slightly annoyed. He wanted to know what was going on.  
  
Serena had told him that Greg was physic and saw things even more precise than his own dreams. But Darien had yet to tell Greg that he knew and Greg had never approached him, though Darien knew he'd know he was Tuxedo mask by now.  
  
"So Darien is there a new girl you're after or are you still pining over this mystery chick none of us even know about?" Ken asked.  
  
Darien glared at his friends as they all laughed. He and Serena had been dating ever since He got his memories back in the final fight against Ann and Alan, which was almost four moths ago now, but they hadn't really made it a public thing. The Senshi and cats knew as well as Serena's parents but that was about it. Every time they had a date he would take her somewhere out of the area or they'd go to his place.  
  
A small tingling sensation ran through Darien as he felt Serena transform into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Grow up! I'm outa here anyway I've got stuff to do," Darien said and went to stand up but his three mates pounced. Ken and Chad were on either side of him holding his arms while Andrew was behind him leaning on his shoulders.  
  
"Not so fast, we want to know and we're not letting you go until you tell us." Andrew said.  
  
Darien glared at his three friends who had trapped him in his seat.  
  
"Guys seriously I have to go," Darien growled as he felt her begin to fight.  
  
"Not until you tell us." Ken replied.  
  
Darien felt her begin to panic. "It's still my mystery girl alright, now let me go,"  
  
"Well, Well Darien you seem to be a bit jumpy, let's see how much we can get out of you, now, who is she," Chad.  
  
"It's none of your damn business and I swear if you don't let me get out of here right now it never will be." Darien snapped and tried to struggle from their grips.  
  
"Darien, why so worried, we're your best friends you can tell us anything," Andrew said.  
  
Intense Pain shot through Darien's body and he cried out buckling over. The three guys jumped in surprise and let him go as he collapsed out of his chair to the ground clutching his head in pain.  
  
"Darien? Darien what's wrong?" Andrew asked kneeling next to him resting a hand on his shaking form as Darien curled into a tight ball clutching his head.  
  
"N... nothing," Darien hissed out through clenched teeth.  
  
"What do you mean nothing, of corse it's something!" Chad said worried as Darien used the table to pull himself to his feet.  
  
"It's nothing, now leave me alone," Darien hissed and took off at a shaking run, stumbling as he ran from the arcade.  
  
"No Darien, Come back!" Ken yelled.  
  
"Lizzy watch the arcade!" Andrew yelled as the three guys ran after Darien.  
  
Lizzy stared in wide eyed worry for her brother's best friend as she nodded in agreement with her brother.  
  
The trio followed Darien and caught up to him just as he stumbled into an alley way.  
  
As the guys rounded a corner they saw him hold up a perfect rose above his head.  
  
"Wha ..." Andrew began to say but Chad clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Hang on Sailor Moon I'm coming," Darien said and a golden glow surrounded his body.  
  
The trio stared wide eyed as Tuxedo Mask ran on with new strength from his transformation and without even noticing them.  
  
"D...Darien's T...Tuxedo Mask?" Ken stuttered.  
  
"It's not possible." Chad whispered.  
  
Andrew was too shocked, and a little hurt that his best friend had never once told him, to do anything but stare after Darien's retreating back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A few hours later Darien stormed into the arcade looking for Greg. Ken, Andrew and Chad snapped their heads up and glanced at him before gulping. Darien was scary when he was mad before but now they knew he was a super hero and such it increased his scare factor by at least 50%.  
  
"Ah, Darien are you ok?" Andrew asked nervously.  
  
"Where's Greg?!" Darien demanded.  
  
Unfortunately for Greg he stepped at of the bathroom at the exact wrong time, which you'd think with him being physic he would have know was a bad idea...  
  
"Greg!! You are so DEAD!" Darien growled as he saw him.  
  
... Obviously not.  
  
"Wha?!" Greg muttered as Darien stormed over and grabbed Greg by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"You knew! Damit, you knew and you never told me!" Darien yelled.  
  
Ken, Andrew and Greg jumped into action grabbing Darien and pulling him away from Greg before he could kill him.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you!?" Andrew demanded as he tried to hold his struggling friend.  
  
"You knew, she would get hurt and you didn't tell me, you just ran of!!!" Darien yelled.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!" Chad demanded. 'Damn I didn't realize Darien was this strong'  
  
"Yes, I knew she'd get hurt but I didn't see that you'd be trapped here, I thought you could have gotten there in time. You know she was by herself when the fight started I went to tell one of the others so they could get there earlier to help her out but she still got hurt. I'm sorry Darien but I thought you might have been there faster with you're senses." Greg said head bowed.  
  
Darien slowly calmed down enough to stop trying to kill Greg.  
  
With a final glare at Greg Darien stormed out of the Arcade.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ken asked Greg.  
  
"Umm ... Nothing don't worry about it ..." Greg muttered nervously obviously trying to hide something.  
  
Andrew grabbed Greg's arm and dragged him out into the back room of the arcade followed by Ken and Chad.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Darien being Tuxedo mask?" Andrew asked.  
  
Greg looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "I suppose you found out last night? You followed him into an alley way and saw him transform correct? I wasn't sure exactly when that event would occur only that it would."  
  
"How did you know that?" Andrew asked confused, he was sure Greg wasn't around at the time.  
  
"I know a few tricks," Greg muttered, not really answering the question.  
  
"You know you should tell Darien that you know his secret, it could put you in danger, I know I get in enough trouble from their enemies cause I know who they are." Greg said.  
  
"They?" Ken asked  
  
"Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yeah and once you find out who one of them is it's easy to work out who the others are," Greg said with a smile.  
  
"Well let's go to Darien's place ok?" Andrew said  
  
"Ok?" The other three agreed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Greg knocked on Darien's door, There was the sound of shuffling from inside before they heard the sounds stop.  
  
"Who's there?!" A female voice called through the door.  
  
"It's me Ami, can you let me in?" Greg asked.  
  
"Sure Greg," Came Ami's reply and they heard the lock on the door click before it opened to reveal Sailor Mercury.  
  
"GREG!" Mercury almost screamed at him when she saw he had company. He shoved the three shocked guys in the door and didn't look at Mercury as she glared death at him.  
  
"They came to talk to Darien, relax," Greg said shutting the door once they were all inside and trying to calm her down.  
  
Mars, Venus and Jupiter came running up behind Mercury and froze when they saw their boyfriends standing there with Greg.  
  
"Greg you are so dead?!" Jupiter growled clenching her fists and advancing towards him.  
  
"L...Lita?" Ken said a little unsure but Greg was right once you knew who one of them was they other four were easy to figure out.  
  
Andrew and Chad were staring at Venus and Mars completely shocked.  
  
"Ami! She's convulsing again!" Came Darien's almost panicked voice from in the apartment more.  
  
Mercury turned and ran into Darien's bedroom followed closely by the rest of the group.  
  
Darien was trying to hold a convulsing Sailor moon down on the bed.  
  
"Darien let her go," Mercury ordered as soon as she stepped in the door.  
  
Darien backed off and Sailor moon calmed down. Sailor moon began whispering things in a different Language.  
  
The girls all stared at her and listened carefully. Darien listened though he only understood half of what she said since he was the only one who hadn't gained all of his memories of the silver millennium. (AN: will be explained later.)  
  
"What did she say?" Ken asked  
  
"She wants, Prince Endymion by her side," Luna said stepping out of the shadows.  
  
The girls and Darien gaped at the cat.  
  
"Luna! What?! But you're always so strict about our secrecy!" Ray managed to get out.  
  
"The guardian's will know everything soon enough" Artemis replied.  
  
Andrew, Ken and Chad stared at the cats as they jumped onto the foot of the bed.  
  
"What did you mean by she want's Endymion, he's right there," Venus asked.  
  
"What I can figure from what she just said was the last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was Tuxedo mask throwing himself into the path of the next attack. She's worried Endymion is hurt and in her mixed up unconscious state her soul can't recognize Endymion's soul behind either of his disguises." Luna said.  
  
Darien nodded and a golden glow filled the room. When the glow died down Prince Endymion was lying by Sailor moon's side reaching to pull her into his arms.  
  
He was stopped however by four pain filled groans as Ken, Chad, Greg and Andrew fell to their knees clutching their heads.  
  
The Senshi knelt next to their respective boyfriends trying to help them. Light surrounded the four. Chad's Red, Ken's Green, Greg's Blue and Andrew's White. When the light cleared the four girls gasped and stepped away from the guys.  
  
"No ... It's... It's not possible," Venus gasped, feeling her heart tear in two.  
  
"Girls wait, they're not who you think," Luna said stepping forward as the guys stood up.  
  
"Lady Luna," The men said with a bow,  
  
"Generals, Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, Jaedite. I believe you should explain to everyone what happened just before the fall of the moon kingdom."  
  
"Yes Milady. We were captured by Beryl, she created clones of us to emotionally hurt and kill our ladies. Then she made us watch you die before killing us. Queen Serenity talked to us by spirit before she sent us to earth and said we'd have different bodies so we could be with our loved ones again." Kunzite said as he looked up into Venus' eyes.  
  
Endymion rubbed his temples as memories and visions swam before his eyes. "I remember everything," he whispered but everyone heard him.  
  
"Yes, it was made so you could never regain your memories until your generals were by your side once more." Artemis explained.  
  
"Endymion?" Jaedite asked standing up.  
  
"Yes, what is it Jaedite?"  
  
"Change us back." Nephrite almost pleaded  
  
"What?" Endymion asked slightly confused.  
  
"We don't want these forms; this may have been what we used to look like. But so much evil and destruction has come from clones of these forms. The girls won't even look us in the eyes. We want our forms we were born into in this world to be our forms permanently. So we can be with them again and not see any hate or fear or bitterness in the back of their eyes whenever they look at us." Zoisite explained.  
  
Endymion nodded in understanding, he refused to take the form of Endymion for three months after he got his memories back of everything and Beryl brainwashing him. It was only after lots of talking to Serena that finally broke him of the idea that she hated him when he was Endymion.  
  
A golden glow surrounded his generals and when it faded, Ken, Andrew, Greg and Chad stood their decked in the general's uniforms and armour.  
  
Endymion turned back to Sailor Moon who was back to sleeping soundly in the bed. Now that he had all his memories back he remembered his ability to heal the sick or injured and instantly put the power to work.  
  
A soft silver glow surround Sailor Moon transforming her into her princess form. Slowly her eyes fluttered open to see Endymion sitting by her side. Realisation dawned on her and she sat up throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"You remembered!" Serenity cheered before the pair fell into a tender kiss.  
  
Serenity then pulled away looking slightly puzzled at him.  
  
"What?" Endymion asked  
  
"But if you remembered that means ..." Endymion smiled and gestured for her to look behind her.  
  
Serenity turned in his arms and smiled leaning back into his chest. There before her were her Senshi wrapped in the embraces of Endymion's generals.  
  
"Everything is how it should be ... Perfect and everyone's happy,"  
  
"Indeed my love, just how it should be," he smiled pulling her closer.  
  
"So Dare! This is you're mystery gal you've been hiding from us all this time," Andrew teased and everyone laughed.  
  
Yes, everything was how it should have been.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
THE END.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


End file.
